


Sweet like Strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Dark !Brian, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Strawberry Licking, Unifinished Anal Sex, shower blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe could have never imagined, nor in his craziest dreams that he would end up sharing a hotel room with Brian May.





	Sweet like Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I translated this a couple of hours ago.Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is for entertainment purposes only.I don't know Mr.May or Joe Mazzello.My only sin is having a very overactive imagination.

Joe could have never imagined, nor in his craziest dreams that he would end up sharing a hotel room with Brian May.

In other circumstances, having to share a room would have disturbed him. He hated sharing his personal space as that involved having to adjust to the other person's habits and vice versa. But Brian was different. Even though the guitarist could be annoyed with the situation he seemed quiet and even offered to help Joe with his luggage.

But, the redhead had insisted on carrying his small suitcases to their room. The suite was on the top floor of the hotel and was almost as big as his first apartment. At least they had enough space, Joe though.

"We are roommates now," Brian said. The guitarist kept his usual sweet and calm smile even though he was obviously tired and hungry.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the room with me," Joe replied feeling unsure.

"No, I don't  Joe.  I shared rooms with my bandmates many times. Don't feel bad, it's nobody's fault. Mistakes happen and the important thing is that tonight we have a place  to sleep and tomorrow we will have a great day promoting the film on the radio." The older man replied while resting one hand on Joe's shoulders to comfort him. Joe was relieved by Brian's response. The guitarist always knew how to turn a difficult situation into a manageable one. It was one of his many charms.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Joe sighed. He was tired but not sleepy.

"It's going to be great Joe. Are you hungry?" Brian asked smiling. Joe was starving. The food on the plane was not good and the only thing that he had in his stomach was a tuna sandwich and a Coca Cola.

"Could eat a cow!"The redhead answered.  Brian lifted an eyebrow, surprised. John felt miserable, he always made everything awkward with his dumb comments and jokes."Oh shit Brian, I am so sorry." He quickly apologized.

"Joe, relax. One of the many things I had learned as a vegan is that you can't push your lifestyle on other people. If you wish to eat meat, I won't get upset." Brian explained affectionately. He quickly picked the phone on their room to order. Joe blushed,  Brian was a very special human being even more than the actor already though.

***  
The food came surprisingly fast. Brian ordered a spinach salad and Joe a chicken with cranberry and almonds one. Both ate on the bed occasionally talking about the next day's itinerary.

"You could have ordered the steak." Brian joked, sipping some wine.

"I am trying to cut  my red meat intake." Joe lied, smiling nervously. He wasn't going to, but he was afraid of upsetting Brian with another one of his meat related comments.

 

"Do you care for dessert?. The older man offered, lifting a tray with strawberries and blackberries.

"No thanks, I'm full. " Joe answered putting away his empty tray and stretching his body. It was only seven o'clock in the evening but he was very sleepy.

"They are delicious," Brian commented biting one strawberry, his eyes fixated in Joe. The redhead felt a strange, pleasant warmth in his lower stomach when Brian picked another strawberry and ate it slower, licking and sucking it gently while still looking at the redhead.

"I can try one," Joe replied taking a blackberry. It was very sweet and juicy, he thought as he sucked and bit on it, putting a bit of a show for the older man who seemed more than pleased with what he was seeing.

"Juicy, aren't they?" Brian asked, breathing heavy. It was getting dark in the room, the only light was the one that came from the small lamp on the night table near the bed.

"Very sweet but I am full. I think am gonna shower. Do you want to go first?" Joe asked a bit nervous. He had a bad habit of staying too long in the shower and using all the hot water. 

"We can both shower together. I used to do it with my bandmates back then so we could all enjoy the hot water ." Brian replied, gesturing Joe to follow him.

Joe almost fainted with Brian's unexpected reply. He always thought the older man as a very reserved person. Perhaps, it was something he liked to do and wanted to share with him? , the redhead though blushing.

"Alright." Joe gulped, making his way to the bathroom with Brian.

***  
Luckily for Joe, he found a shower and not a tub. Joe wouldn't have wanted to imagine if it was the latter. Brian was the first to get rid of his clothes. He did it quietly, taking off piece by piece until he was completely naked in front of Joe.

"Come on, Joe." He said stepping inside, his curls getting damp under the faint spray of the shower. Joe took his clothes fast, throwing them aside, all cramped while Brian's were perfectly folded and accommodated in a corner.

***

Joe loved the nice feeling of the hot water against his sore muscles. He even groaned, forgetting for a moment that Brian was there with him naked.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Brian whispered to his ear. He had shampoo on his hair and his skin was glistening.

"Amazing." The actor replied washing his face and underarms. He didn't have any clue of how he was going to wash his private parts in front of Brian. The mere thought made him blush.

He felt Brian's body close to his, moving and occasionally rubbing against his own. He closed his eyes when Brian started to soap his back. The older man soft, long fingers brushing against his wet skin made him moan and groan in pleasure. Then he felt something hard pressed against his back and Brian's hands holding his hips.

"I want to have a little bit of fun with you. Only if you want to of course." Brian mouthed against his neck. His breath was hot and it smelled like wine.

"Yes, god yes.Brian." Joe replied turning around. Brian grabbed him not so gently, kissing him with possessive lust, slamming the young man against the wall.

"You knew that this would happen when you agreed to take a shower with me. Now love, I want you to suck my cock and make me come. Do you Think you can do it here or do we need to move to our bed?" Brian asked softly. Joe nodded, immediately getting on his knees and taking Brian on his mouth. Brian moaned loud, grabbing his short, wet hair as he fucked Joe's eager throat.

"Good,  I am going to come," Brian announced. That made Joe suck even harder, taking the older man deeper on his mouth until he came in short powerful waves down his throat, Joe obediently swallowed it all.

"Let's get you off," Brian whispered sweetly, turning off the water and guiding the younger man to their bed.

***

Joe was all spread on the bed with Brian between his legs licking and fingering his hole. The guitarist long fingers were a blessing against his prostate along with his experienced tongue.

"Brian, fuck.." He gasped. Brian didn't stop licked him even harder and even bit the inside of his tight softly, Joe cried out, arching his back.

"Get on fours sweetheart, I think you can take me now. Can you baby?" The older man purred giving a final lick to Joe's entrance.

"Yes, I can.." Joe panted. It was hard for him to get in fours in the state he was in. Weak and overstimulated, but he did with Brian's help. 

"Joe love, tell me if it hurts," Brian said soothingly sliding the tip of his cock first. Joe hissed and cried out at the burning sensation of the older man's cock pressing against his virgin entrance.

"Is it in?" The actor asked. His voice was trembling, overwhelmed with pleasure and pain. Brian pushed the rest of his manhood in. Joe muffled his screams by biting his pillow.

"It's all the way in baby. You feel so good, so tight and warm. " Brian said. The older man was gentle enough to trust slowly inside him, making sure that his cock was brushing Joe's prostate.

"Go harder.." Joe breathed out, knowing it was impossible for him to bear the pain that implied but he wanted to please the older man, to experience everything with him even if it meant suffering a little bit. Brian took his cock out suddenly, aware that Joe wasn't enjoying it.

"You are bleeding a little bit baby. It's your first time doing anal?" Brian asked lovingly, touching Joe's flushed face.

"I had done anal but I usually top." Joe lied. The only gay sex experience he had was with Rami when they were both filming "The Pacific" and decided to blow each other just to experiment but didn't go further than that.

"I see, let's get you cleaned," Brian said, helping the younger man up, guiding him to the shower.

***

"Better?" Brian asked helping the younger man get dry.

"Yes, Brian," Joe replied. He wanted Brian to fuck him badly despite the burn between his ass cheeks.

"Get in bed baby, I will make you orgasm, don't worry," Brian instructed. His usually green eyes seemed darker than usual.

"I am all yours," Joe whispered sensually.

"You are so beautiful baby boy. I am so happy they made the mistake of booking just one room." Brian said. He was kissing Joe's tights and licking his erection. The actor was close to his release. Brian took him on his mouth one finger sliding gently in and out of his hole. It burned him a bit but it was more bearable than having a cock inside. He made a mental note as he squirmed and moaned to get lube and a toy so he could be ready for Brian in case the older man wanted him a second time.

 

"Yes sweetheart, let me know how much you like it," Brian mumbled. His mouth was firmly attached to Joe's dick and finger buried deep inside the hotness and tightness of his arsehole.

"I love it, Oh Brian am coming!!" Brian released his cock and he came with the guitarist's finger still inside him.'I swallowed and he didn't '; he though a little bit disappointed.

"Come here, are you, alright baby?. I didn't hurt you with my finger, didn't I?" Brian asked tenderly, stocking Joe's flushed, wet cheeks.

"I am alright, just sleepy," Joe admitted. He wanted to put his pajamas on but was too spent and tired to do it himself. Brian seemed to understand and decided to help the boy getting cleaned up and dressed for bed.

"Rest honey, we have a long day tomorrow and even longer night," Brian said. Joe was happy falling sleep on the guitarist's chest. Unaware that Brian was booking another room just for the two in another hotel for the two of them.


End file.
